Parallel Layers
by missHydz
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Every time I start to concentrate hard enough, the world goes a blank. Kind like when you focus on homework and all the noise, people, etc. disappears. But you'll regain focus again and everything comes back to you. Well in my case, no one comes back. The world becomes empty. -AU; no pairings.


**Author's Note: **Alright, here's another story from me. I think this should be better but, I don't know. I based this off of an Korean manga I read a while back. Don't expect me to updated this much; I have the second chapter in my mind. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I have proofread this through but no one has beta this. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Hetalia.

AU; human names are used.

Romania - Andrei

Bulgaria - Nikola

South Korea - Yong Soo

Hong Kong - Leon

England - Arthur

Iceland - Emil

* * *

_"Every time I start to concentrate hard enough, the world goes a blank. Kind like when you focus on homework and all the noise, people, etc. disappears. But you'll regain focus again and everything comes back to you. Well in my case, no one comes back. The world becomes empty."_

One.

A breeze blew by and suddenly, the world is empty, again. There wasn't a sound, or people for that matter, only trees and buildings and grass. A world filled with silence, but there was only one person left standing there. The person was a student wearing a high school uniform, which was a dark blue plaid pants, with a black tie, a sweater vest with a white shirt underneath it. He had dark blonde-brown hair with a small black hat with two ribbons, a red and a white one and red eyes.

"Concentrate again, they'll come back. I know they will." He muttered off to himself.

Unknowingly to him, there seemed to be two black creatures with yellow eyes appearing out of thin air and slowly crept on to him. Closer and closer they went towards him, trying to catch him, but...

"Hey!" A person snapped him out of his trance before the monsters could come any closer and suddenly the world became full again. People, cars, the animals, and the wind all came back. The two monsters blew away as they were thin air.

"Mmm?" He looked at his friend. He had matching uniforms expect the sweater vest, and he had dark brown hair and dark green eyes.

A sigh escaped from his friend's lips and spoke,"Hey, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the afternoon classes? And really, stop daydreaming so much, this is why Arthur gets so mad at you."

A small laugh escaped from the smaller boy lips. "Well, I was about to leave and I came here for my lunch break, and I sorta, kinda...lost track of time." He said a bit too proudly.

His friend shook his head of annoyance and soon the bell rang, indicating that lunch was over and they had about 8 minutes to get back in their class before they were late. They both started to quickly walk back to inside the building heading off into their classrooms, until someone ran into them in the hallway. A loud TUMP was heard and a fast sorry was said.

"Yong Soo..." His friend started to speaking, trying to pry Yong Soo off of himself and the blonde one was laughing.

"I'm sorry Nikola!" Yong Soo said. "I was trying to get away from Arthur again, before he finds out that I-"

"YONG SOO GET BACK HERE OR ELSE!" A loud yell from Arthur's voice echoed throughout the hallway and people started to stare at Yong Soo and Nikola. The both quickly got up and Yong Soo started to run off past them. Arthur quickly appeared from down the hallway and was running towards wherever Yong Soo had ran off. He had stopped between Nikola and his friend.

"Andrei, there's a club meeting after school and don't be late for class either." Arthur spoke to Andrei. He muttered a quick reply to him saying that he knows. Arthur left and went to find Yong Soo.

"I wondered what Yong Soo did..." Andrei wondered out loud.

"I bet he put firecrackers in his desk again, with Leon." Nikola answered him with a smile. Andrei laughed. _'What an interesting afternoon so far,'_ He thought.

The bell rang and soon everyone gather up into their appropriate classrooms. The teacher walked in and everyone became quiet. A few minutes later Yong Soo came into the class late with a detention slip in his hand.

"Mr. Im, I expect you in the principal's office after school today." The teacher sternly said.

Yong Soo groaned,"But, it wasn't my fault this time!" He tired making up an excuse but the teacher wouldn't let him off loose and he slowly walked into his seat. Andrei leaned over and asked him what he did to make Arthur so pissed off earlier the day and he replied, "I moved his desk in the hallway and wrote some graffiti on it." They laughed quietly and hoped the teacher wasn't looking.

XxX

After the afternoon classes and club meeting, it was time to go home. Everyone had already left earlier, or they are staying after. Nikola said he had more classes to attend and Yong Soo had detention with Leon for doing something stupid to Arthur. Since Arthur was the class president, and head of the student council he had every power to give them detention. Of course Andrei knew better, as well as being friends, but that didn't stop him from pranking him with Leon.

Andrei was still at his desk, packing up his textbooks, notebooks and homework for the night. A bit of shuffling of papers, he was done. He looked into his desk and pulled out his sketchbook and carried it with him. He walked over to the classroom board and erased the writing on it and wrote the name for the next person on cleaning duty. Once he was done, he left the room, sliding the door close he walked down the hallway and down to the first floor.

Andrei walked out of the building and went past the school gates, onto the road. He turned right on the road and walked down the street, passing many houses and buildings along the way. He went towards the train station he stopped and looked back.

'That's strange,' He thought. 'I could have sworn someone was following me' He shook off that feeling of being watched and went inside the station. A dark figure came out behind a bench. It slowly disappeared into thin air once again as it tracked down Andrei.

The train came exactly at 18:20 and people started to board on. Andrei quickly got on the train and soon it began moving. The train made a few stops before Andrei got off and started walking to the nearest convenience store. He went in and bought some yogurt for Nikola and kimchi ramen for Yong Soo since he would come crashing into his apartment later on the night. He payed the cashier the money and soon left the store.

Andrei started to walk down the street and stopped suddenly. The neighborhood seemed very empty for this time of the day. It was only 18:50, and there should be some people passing by, or kids running around. Strange thing was, there wasn't anyone, nor any sounds. Dead silence.

"No, this can't be happening. I didn't even..." Andrei started to speak and before he could finish a loud scream came from behind him. His body was frozen in shock and slowly started to turn around. There were two human-like creatures standing in front of him. They both had yellow glowing eyes and were both covered in a black mist like body.

"W-what...on..Earth...is that..?" His voice shook as he saw the sight of the monsters. The creatures roared again and started to go after Andrei. Andrei dropped his bag and started to run once the monsters had started to move. He bolted down the street trying to get home faster, and looked back to see if _they_ were following him. They were following him still, catching up closer to him. He started to run a bit faster, but one of the monster caught up to him and knocked him over.

"Ugggh..."

Andrei groaned and try to get up but it pinned him down. The monster raised up his hand and shifted his hand into a claw. Andrei eye widen in fear. The claw came crashing down to Andrei and he braced himself for the impact to come but it never came. He felt the pressure had left him and he was suddenly lifted up to his feet.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice appeared before him. Andrei slowly opened his eyes and a person was in front of him. He was wearing the same uniform as him and he seemed to defeat the monsters since they were both gone. He had white hair that seemed to be a light gray color and violet eyes. It was strange that Andrei never saw him before, even though they went to the same school.

"Y-yeah, I guess I am," Andrei voice shook a bit.

"Well, you don't seem to have deep wounds, only a few scratches. You should be fine," The white hair boy murmured.

Andrei nodded and asked him,"Who are you, and what was that?"

"I'm Emil, and you are..?" He answered him and asked a question of his own.

"I'm Andrei..."

"Hmm, I see. He did say you were causing this.." Emil quietly spoke.

"Causing what?" He asked angrily. He wasn't causing any of this and he didn't even came to that world either! He had been simply going home, until they showed up and started to chase him.

"You see, those monsters right? Well they are called xxx, and they seemed to be let out by you. You see, you're the one who let them into our world. So, the question is...how did you do it?"

_"To escape the world, just focus. When focusing hard enough, or someone calls out to you, then you can break free." _


End file.
